1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection apparatus for swimming pool recirculating pump motors. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic clock device and a water flow sensing switch, used to start up and shut down a pool pump motor, after a nominal period of time of negative water flow.
2. Prior Art
No apparatus is known for protecting pool pump motors in this manner.